


Imogen Webster and the Giant Squid

by GreenEggsalad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amish, Black Lake, Bullying, Butter Churner, Butter Porn, Buttered Toast, Can't Swim, Cheeky Squid, Clunk Foot, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fantastic Beastiality, Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme, Flustered, Grunting, Hard Shits, Hogwarts, Holding In Shits, Homesickness, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Innocent With A Secret Bad Side, Karangi Girl, Level 9 Is Cyclone, Life is beautiful, Love, Love is beautiful, Magic, Moaning, Mum Isn't There To Cut The Crust Off Imogen's Toast, Norwegian Troll, Octopi & Squid, Orgasm, Other, Panties, Passion, Public Sex, Sacred Lady Hole, Sea Monsters, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shit, Squid Sex, Suction My Bum Please, Tentacle Drill, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thicc Tentacles, Thunderous Grunt, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Hands, aquatic sex, hickey, wet sex, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEggsalad/pseuds/GreenEggsalad
Summary: Imogen Webster has been feeling more isolated than ever before. The constant bullying at school is overwhelming, so every evening she takes her buttered toast down to the Black Lake, enjoying a relaxing dinner alone. Tonight, however, was far from relaxing. From the school stress, to the stomach pains, to the homesickness, Imogen’s night was on a downward spiral. What Imogen didn’t know was that her downward spiral would lead her to being in the middle of the Black Lake with a tentacle up her vagina! Strap in for one of the most wild nights of Imogen’s life, where she not only has some kinky squid sex, but also discovers the true beauty of life. What connection will Imogen discover between herself and her Norwegian troll ancestors? How long can she hold in her shit before she breaks? Will she stay true to her Amish customs and upbringing?





	Imogen Webster and the Giant Squid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow AO3 users! I hope you enjoy my story!

A loud splash disturbed the silence of the crisp night air as a pebble broke the surface of the Black Lake. Imogen sat on the shore, with a slice of buttered toast that she’d nabbed from the Great Hall in one hand, and another pebble ready to be launched in the other. While her schoolmates were enjoying the feast, Imogen was absent mindedly chucking pebbles into the lake while slowly munching on her buttered toast, savouring every bite. 

The serene atmosphere of the night was lost on Imogen. Not only was she experiencing stomach pains, but she was also plagued with thoughts of her upcoming Charms practical exam. She also couldn’t stop thinking about the events of Charms class that day. Professor Flitwick had come to check her progress on the weather charms they were practicing and her hands had started sweating profusely, causing her to drop her wand and accidently shoot a torrent of rain up Tahlia’s skirt. The scowl Imogen received didn’t phase her though, it wasn’t exactly a new experience for her to be looked down upon by her peers. One thing she is proud of is that she has never retaliated to her bullies, Imogen was just a bad bitch like that.

She pictured Tahlia’s face on the surface of the lake and pelted her next pebble with more force, creating a multitude of rippling waves. Imogen took her final bite of toast, getting as close to the crust as possible. A warm, tingly feeling arose in her belly because she knew she had saved the most buttery bit for last. A drop of melted butter escaped from the corner of her mouth, trailing a slick line down her chin, warming the skin that had been chilled by the cold night air. Her tongue quickly darted out and swiped it up before it could get too far though, she needed to show it who was boss. 

Imogen tossed the leftover crusts of her toast into the lake with a sigh. “I wish my mummy was here to cut off my crusts,” she voiced to no one, hoping that saying the words out loud would turn them into reality. But her mum didn’t magically appear, leaving Imogen with a gaping hole of loneliness in her heart that she couldn’t fill with buttered toast, no matter how hard she tried. Tears welled up in her eyes and Imogen tried to blink them back, but they escaped and slid down her cheeks. The wetness wasn’t completely unwelcome though, it was comforting to Imogen. It reminded her of the good old days when her mum used to lick her fingertips and rub them all over her cheeks to put her to sleep. 

“I miss you mummy,” she said, knowing deep down that back in Karangi her mum would be replying, “I miss you too, my sweet Imogen.”

A sudden movement in the water pulled Imogen away from thoughts about her mum. Just as Imogen began to inspect the disturbance, two giant tentacles sprung out, wrapped around her wrists and yanked her in. 

Imogen flew through the water, held captive as her attacker hurriedly swam away from the shore, away from safety. Water rushed past Imogen in a disorienting blur, it was so forceful that her skirt and panties were pushed down off her hips. If it wasn’t for her chunky docs, they would have fallen off and disappeared into the depths of the Black Lake. The water was so cold it felt like ice shards hitting her cheeks, it was as if she was being assaulted by a gust of wind that was level 6 (level 9 is cyclone). Imogen began to choke from the lack of air. The pressure from the water and the firm grip of the tentacles was too much for her. She couldn’t do it anymore, she felt like dying.

Just as Imogen began to lose hope, the tentacles thrusted her upwards and her head broke through the surface of the water. She gasped and spluttered, coughing out the water she had swallowed and breathing in air for the first time in what felt like forever, giving sweet relief to her lungs. Imogen was too busy catching her breath to notice that one of the tentacles had snaked its way up her arm and around her neck. By the time she realised, the tentacle began to tighten, slowly constricting around her windpipe. Imogen clawed at the tentacle, attempting to pry it off, but then it suddenly stopped tightening. Confusion began to seep into the fright she was feeling, what was her attacker trying to do? It was only when another tentacle came up to support her bum that Imogen realised, the creature was helping her keep her head above the water. Since she couldn’t swim, this was a massive relief. For a moment she considered taking off her docs so they wouldn’t weigh her down, however she couldn’t risk losing her skirt and panties. Being Amish, she wanted to retain at least some degree of modesty. 

Imogen let out a nervous breath that she didn’t realise she had been holding in, and took a moment to calm herself down. Yes, she had been dragged into the middle of the Black Lake by a giant creature with tentacles, but at least she wasn’t going to drown. Plus, it appeared that the creature had no intent to harm her. Imogen peered into the depths of the water, eyes following the tentacles until she caught sight of her captor. A gasp of surprise fell out of her lips, she was being held by the Giant Squid. Imogen was flabbergasted by the gorgeous creature beneath her, and arousal shot through her when she locked eyes with it. Ashamed, Imogen brushed it off as just appreciating the various forms life can take, however deep down she knew this was a lie. Even her attraction to the pea plants in the back garden at home couldn’t rival the feelings she currently felt.

As if sensing her arousal, the Giant Squid twisted the tentacle that was supporting her bum so that its suckers were resting against her bum cheeks, then it suctioned on and began to give Imogen a massage. Imogen’s eyes fluttered closed and she shuddered from the pleasure her bum was experiencing. She began to relax, and now the slight choking from the tentacle around her neck felt rather good, she would even go as far as to call it erotic. As the muscles in and around her bum cheeks began to loosen, she felt her bowels start to move and grumble with discontent. Suddenly Imogen remembered - she hadn’t shit for over a week.

Before she could even being to panic her anus opened. A hard, heavy shit slid out, quickly sinking to the bottom of the lake. A whirlwind of conflicting emotions consumed Imogen. She was relieved to be rid of the shit, it had been giving her stomach pains for days now, but she was also deeply embarrassed that the Giant Squid had witnessed her doing it. She was also terrified that the shit would land on the Merpeople village and anger them, as it was located somewhere in the middle of the Black Lake. 

The squid was unphased by Imogen’s shit, and it wrapped another tentacle around her boobies. She couldn’t help but press her body towards the squid’s flesh, the water was just so cold. Another tentacle creeped up her leg, inching its way towards her sacred lady hole. It stabilised itself around her thigh, contracted so it was hard, and then plunged into Imogen. Her eyes shot wide open and every muscle in her body clenched. The intrusion was alien, but not unwelcome, as the fullness made Imogen feel like she was complete. A moan escaped her lips as the tentacle wriggled a little, then slid back out again. The Giant Squid began slowly pumping the tentacle in and out, while still continuing the massage on Imogen’s bum cheeks to relax her. She was grateful for the slimy texture of the tentacle, as it made for a much easier and smoother penetration.

A muffled squelching sound reached Imogen’s ears. In addition to the bum massage, this helped relax her, as the sounds reminded her of butter churning. Moans were now pouring out of Imogen’s mouth. The tentacle was so thick that it could only go a few inches inside her, but that didn’t matter, she loved it anyway. The squid began to twist its tentacle rapidly, drilling into Imogen. It made her reminisce of times when she used to do the same thing back at home with the handle of the wooden spoon, only she couldn’t twist it as fast as the tentacle was twisting. Imogen was like a steam train, her breathy moans were dispersing into the cold night air in a line of visible puffs. Despite being fully submerged in the lake up to her neck, this was wettest Imogen had been all night. The pressure down below soon became too much for her and she climaxed with a thunderous grunt that would make her Norwegian troll ancestors proud. Following her lead, the Giant Squid climaxed too, releasing copious amounts of black ink into the lake, which mixed with Imogen’s fluids.

After allowing Imogen a short moment to catch her breath, the squid secured her with a few more tentacles and slowly swam her back to the shore. Imogen leisurely bobbed on the surface, gazing at the stars and thinking about how beautiful life can be. It pained Imogen to do it, but when they reached the shore Imogen detached herself from the squid’s tentacles and got out of the lake. Before she could pull up her skirt and panties, the Giant Squid cheekily gave her one last hickey on her bum with one of its suckers, then it departed, leaving Imogen alone in the moonlight. Imogen let out a lonely sigh and clothed herself, then made her way back up to the castle. She missed the squid already. Ignoring her feelings of abandonment, Imogen made sure she headed straight to the bathroom. She had to be a good girl and remember what mummy had taught her. No matter what, make sure you wipe your bumhole after you’ve had a shit.


End file.
